primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval Episode Ideas.
Episode Idea No. 1 An anomaly leading to the Pleocene, ranging at 22.8m, the largest ever encountered by the ARC team opens just outside an Art Gallery in Central London. It is immediately detected by the ARC and the team are sent out to close it, and ispect for any possible incursions. However, as the team are on their way to the anomaly sight, Jess notifies them that she just saw a huge creature come through the anomaly, claiming that it looked like a Rhinoceros, but without any horns, and that it was much much bigger. After seeing the situation, Lester sends out a large backup team because of the size of the creature. When the team arrive at the anomaly sight, Connor promptly closes it, but seconds after Jess informs the team that she just saw the creature walking down the road a few streets away. Becker, Matt and a backup team go after the creature so that they can corral it, and usher it back through the anomaly. Just after, a second anomaly opens one street away, and Jess apprises all of the team immediately. Abby notices this anomaly, and points it out to Connor, and Emily. Backup begins to carry the anomaly locking device down the street to lock the second anomaly. Matt reveals that the creature is an Indrocatherium, an elephant like Pleocene mammal standing over 8 metres tall. With three cars, Matt, Becker and the backup team begin to direct the Indrocatherium back towards the anomaly, however, it becomes distressed by the movement and noises of the three cars, and begins to attack. It tramples on the back of Becker's car, nearly crushing him. Becker runs out of the car and jumps into Matt's car, but the Indrocatherium feels threatened by the noises of Matt's loud engine, and it begins to charge. Matt starts drives back to the anomaly sight, with the Indrocatherium chasing the car. On coms, he tells Connor to unlock the anomaly quickly, so the Indrocatherium to get back through, but he is a street away from the locked anomaly, carrying the locking device to the new one. Matt stops on sight of the Indrocatheriums anomaly, and, noticing that it's locked, he and Becker get out of the car, and begin to shoot at it, in attempt to bring it down. Instead, it gets confused, and begins to run to the other anomaly. Connor locks it as soon as the Indrocatherium goes through, only for the device to tell him that the anomaly leads to the 1970s. Becker, Matt and Abby decide to take one of the 4by4s through the anomaly with backup to get the creature back through so that they can send it home. As they drive through the anomaly, they find themselves in the middle of a cross junction in Las Vegas. They hear screams, and follow them in the car. Abby shouts as she sees the Indrocatherium stampeding a street to the left. Matt figures that if he can get the it to chase the car again, he can direct it back through the anomaly. However, as Matt stops the car and revs the engine, the Indrocatherium becomes pre-occupied by the flashing lights of a nearby casino, and begins to meander towards it. As it wanders down the road, people begin to get out of their cars, and run away, screaming. It cannot fit through the doors of the casino, so it barges againtt the glass façade, smashing it and wanders into the building. People scream and run away in fear, as the Indrocatherium feels challenged by the flashing lights, and noisy machines, and begins to trample on them, and toss them in the air with great ease. Matt, Becker, and Abby run into casino and try to get I front of the Indrocatherium. They begin to shoot at it with their EMDs to scare it out of the building. The Indrocatherium goes charging out of the building, and nudges Matt's 4by4 out of the way, and denting it, with its extremely powerful legs. As it tears back up the street expediently, Matt, Becker and Abby get back in the car, and go after it. When the Indrocatherium reaches the junction it charges back through the anomaly, with Matt's car and backup following it. When it returns to the present, the Indrocatherium's anomaly is still locked, so Becker and backup set their EMD phasers to high and shoot at it, consequently bringing it down. Lester sends a low loader to the anomaly sight that the Indrocatherium is put onto. Just as it begins to come round, Connor unlocks the anomaly and the lowloader reverses half through the anomaly. The back of the Indrocatherium can be seen as it stands up (bcausee the front of it is on the other side of the anomaly) and meanders back through to its time. The team return back to the ARC, and Lester and Jess congratulate them for managing to contain the Indrocatherium, and returning it back to its time.